Chronicles of the Riders of the Mithril Star
by Ca-Rinn
Summary: A group of People travel Norrath and meet All kinds of new people, & see new places and things! PEASE READ AND REVIEW MY STORY!
1. Chapter the First: The Beginings

* Chronicles of the Riders of the Mithril Star *  
  
~ By GnomishKrunchies ~  
  
Chapter the First: The Beginings of the Star  
  
It was a Beautiful spring day in the Greater Faydark when Celebiel, Padadin of Tunare, was making a trek to Kelethin from the Plain of Knowledge. "I AM IN SEARCH OF A DRUNKARD!" she shouted. " WILL ANYONE PLEASE HELP ME ON MY QUEST!?"  
  
" Aye M'Lady, I will help you... I shall show you the way to the Drunkard's favorite Bar." Two young male WoodElves, and a Female appeared in the path infront of her. " My name is Bugems Lorewind, this is Cairenna, and Masta Wranger... who are you?" the blond male stepped foreward and bowed, the ones called Cairenna and Masta bowed as he introduced them.  
  
" I am Celebiel, Paladin of Tunare, what Castes do you three belong to, may i ask?" she curtsied to the one called Bugems. /Woah... he is cute../ she thought, as she studied his delicate features.  
  
" M'Lady..." the male called Masta Wranger bowed. " Lady Cairenna and i are Rangers of the Faydark, and Bugems is a Druid of Tuna-"   
  
Masta was cut off as a Small Dwarf Female Ran between his legs, followed by a Gnome female and 2 Highelves, who were all screaming.  
  
"Can we Help you?" Bugems yelled after the screaming girls.  
  
"What about me?" Celebiel huffed.  
  
" Here!" Cairenna handed Celebiel a backpack, and 40pp. "He just gives you a little XP... not really worth it... Hey Look at all the Faeries!" Cairenna pointed towards the direction that the girls just ran from. " Ha.. silly lowbies..." She pulled out her Bow, and hit a Faerie Guard. Which caused all the Faeries to Aggro on the group. They were quickly disposed of by Bugems and Masta, who told Cairenna off for being a silly lowbie herself. " I need to get some rest..." Cairenna yawned. " i'm gonna go home... " she waved then ran offtowards the city in the trees.  
  
" I need rest too.... I am going on a Huge Quest tomorrow... Just gonna camp here tho.. goodnight." Masta said as he pulled a sleeping bag out of his bag, and set up camp on the spot.  
  
" Wanna Group, M'Lady?" Bugems smiled at her, looking her up and down.  
  
" Shall we see if the young ladies need any assistance?" she smiled. They started to walk towards the Wizard Spires. " So master Bugems.... your last name... Lorewind isn't that a Bardic name?"  
  
" My mother was a bard... i chose to be a druid because of my love of nature... but i tell stories... like my mother taught me." He looked at Celebiel's long Silver hair. "What is your story, M'Lady?"   
  
" I have no true family... i was found in North Karana when i was but a Babe, by Gypsies... when i was a little child they sent me to the city of Qeynos... where i was to find my way to the home of highelves... my Vati, the man who was my "father" was a cleric, and took me to their guild, where i met a paladin by the name of Juxtiulos, who was a HalfElf, she adopted me into the Paladin Guild, and i became a loyal Holy Knight of Tunare." she smiled, tears in her eyes, at Bugems. " I had a lover... but he disappeared... he was a DarkElf... and a Shadow Knight... name was Jugernaght..." she started to cry. " I miss him so much... i think the Neriak Guards killed him... for being a Blood traitor...." She put her arms around Bugems and Kept crying.  
  
~~~~~  
  
END PART 1  
  
what will happen next?? Will the sily lowbies be alright?? Will Celebiel stop crying?? What will Bugems do with a Crying Paladin on his shoulder?? Find out in Part 2 of Riders of the Mithril Star Chronices!!!! 


	2. Chapter the Second: The Silly Lowbies

* Chronicles of the Riders of the Mithril Star *  
  
~ By GnomishKrunchies ~  
  
Chapter the Second: The Silly Lowbies  
  
" Calm down, M'Lady... it'll be alright... ermm... daggit..." Bugems was trying to calm the crying Paladin down, by rubbing her back. " Celebiel... please stop crying..."  
  
" HEY YOU! WHY ARE YOU MAKING THAT GIRL CRY!!!" A deep yet rather feminine voice yelled from near the Wizard Spires. " STOP IT NOW OR YOU'LL HAVE TO DEAL WITH US!!!"  
  
Bugems looked up to see the Dwarf girl, the High Elves, and the Gnome all standing on the path to the spires looking very upset. " She just started crying... i had nothing to do with it..." He said as the green haired High elf walked over to him, slapped him, and took Celebiel's hand.  
  
" There there, dahlin'... it's gonna be ok... what did the bad Druid do to ye..." She patted Celebiel's hand.  
  
Celebiel sniffed. " I was just t-t-t-telling him about my... my... my... my lost love!" This final outburst caused Celebiel to cry harder, causing all the girls to hug her. "Oh my dark protector Where are you!"  
  
" Dahlin' it'll be alright... you'll find yer man!" the Dwarf smiled. " Maybe we should introduce ourselves!! I am Porin, Warrior, and these are my companions, Ommundani, Morwenmagi, and Amandacilwen." the Gnome smiled, and the elves curtseyed, the green haired one first, then the blonde with tall hair.  
  
" Thankyou for helping us with the faeries, master druid." the Blonde Elf, smiled. " I am Amandacilwen, daughter of Greyheam, a Cleric of Tunare. This is my younger sister, Morwenmagi... Magician of 'Love'."  
  
" Omundani wizard of Ak`Anon, at your service." the gnome bowed respectfully to Bugems. " Who are you M'Lord, and M'Lady?"  
  
" I am Celebiel, Paladin of Tunare, and this is Bugems the Druid." Celebiel stood tall and Proud. " I was crying because I was telling him about Jugernaght my-"   
  
Porin sat on a rock. "Um.... I'm sorry about that train, earlier..."   
  
Bugems glowered at her. "You Need to announce it when you are about to Train..."  
  
Morwenmagi stood between he Druid and the Warrior. "I told Porin to Run... It wasn't he fault the Faeries went crazy.... the Wizard was nuking anything that went by."  
  
" YOU STUUPID MAGE! YOU TOLD ME TO "NUKE IT IF IT MOVES"!!" Ommundani kicked Morwenmagi in the shins, which started an all-out fist fight between the group of girls. Celebiel started to laugh, and she was grabbed by theankles and dragged into the fight. Someone yelled " DAMMIT!" after a loud crunch came from the brawl, and a " LET GO OF MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR, DUMASS!" also was emitted.  
  
" Ladies... Ladies... LADIES!" Bugems yelled and nothing happened. He sat down and opened his spell book. " Alright i'll make you stop." he muttered as Celebiel swore louldy, and cast the Yaulp spell on herself. "AAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!!!!!" Ommundani flew out of the brawl, as did Porin, who stood brushed herself off, then jumped in the fight again. Bugems stood, held out his spellbook, and casted Root on the fighting females. They Stood when the spell wore off looking battered and beaten, Celebiel was least harassed looking, Ommundani had a large lump on her head and a large rip in her robes, Morwenmagi and Amandacilwen were sporting matching blackeyes & were a little blue, and Porin had slashes on her face that were bleeding badly. "Ladies ladies ladies... is that any way to act... Lady Amancacilwen that word you called your lil sister... you should be ashamed... Miss Ommundani ice nukes that go over a certain area SHOULDN'T be used lightly... be careful when you use them! Porin... you silly little warrior it's a 'STOOPID' idea to pull someone into a fight, who is not expecting to fight... ESPECIALLY IF THEY ARE BEING CARELESS WITH A SWORD!" He smirked at Celebiel, before he put his hands on Porin's scratched face and healed it. " Morwen Language.. languange.. LANGUAGE... we do not call people 'DUMASS'.." she opened her mouth to interupt him but he silenced her,"... even if our 'BEAUTIFUL HAIR' is being pulled." He laughed at the high piched voice he made that badly mocked Morwenmagi's own not so high pitched voice. "Celebiel... i know you didn't want to be involved in that fight but... you whupped their asses pretty good if i do say so myself." He whispered the final part in Celebiel's ear. " Ya know what i'm feeling friendly... do any of you ladies wish to go to Everfrost to train... the Northmen are very hospitable, and we can hunt gnolls."  
  
" Sounds Great!" the girls chimed, simultaneosly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Welpers Part2 is done part three is next... if that wasn't blatantly obvious... hardeeharhar... What will happen next? Will the high elvs freeze their tuchuses?? Will the angry dead bardy guys kill our heroes? (that is the Lowbies) Will our Heroes Kill eachother? What CRAZY shit characters will Bugems, Celebiel, and the Lowbies meet Next?! stay tuned... Whoah got carried away there... ^_^ keep reading and all will be answered i think... 


	3. Chapter the Third: The Northernmen Enter

* Chronicles of the Riders of the Mithril Star *  
  
~ By GnomishKrunchies ~  
  
Chapter the Third: The Northernmen Enter  
  
After many days of hunting the Gnolls of Blackburrow, our Heroes (who were joined by Cairenna and Masta Wranger) decided to trek to the City of Halas, home of the Northernmen. Their supplies were low, and Porin, who acted as the Main Tank, needed a long rest. As they were nearing the cave that was home to the merchants just outside the city, when a loud War cry was heard from over head.  
  
" RAWR!!! Smash DORF!" a Large man with a blonde beard Jumped from one of the glaciers, and started running at Porin, who screamed and jumped aside as the man ran head first into a large snow drift.  
  
" WOLFTON!! WHERE ARE YOU! OOHHHH WOLFTON!!" A feminine voice echoed through the glacial canyons.  
  
Bugems cried out, " Is this 'Wolfton' you speak of a tall blonde Northman?" All was sclience except for the growling of bears, and the chattering sound that Cairenna, Celebiel, Amandacilwen, and Morwenmagi were making due to the cold."He is just a stoopid barbari-" Porin was saying until Masta clapped a hand over her mouth. "Shhhh... that guy is right over there, Newbie. Don't say any thing that will make him attack you again!"  
  
" YES! WHERE IS HE!?" the voice was louder than it had been before, so the person who was yelling this was definately getting closer to the group. " We are near the cave to Halas!" Bugems yelled. "We are on our way to you now!"  
  
Moments later a Northwoman with long red pigtails was running at the group, followed by two short-haired northwomen. One had hair the same color red as the first girl, but the second had hair as blue as the night sky. "Oh Wolfton!!" The pig-tailed girl exclaimed as she grabbed onto one of the half-buried northman. "Teekayhashiba, Polandra... Crowd control." As she said this the two other girls stood between our Heroes and Wolfton and the pig-tailed girl, who cast Flame Lick on Wolfton, so that the snow melted. "Wolfton..." she helped him standup, and put her hands on his tatooed cheeks. "RAWR!" he smiled. The other girls ran to him and they all hugged him. He looked over at Porin who was trying, unsuccessfully, to hide behind Ommundani. "DORF!!" he yelled, and tried to kick Porin, but Bugems rooted him.   
  
" Can you tell your... um... Wolfton... to stop harassing our main Tank?" Bugems Stepped towards the pig-tailed girl menacingly.   
  
" Llandra! What trouble are you getting into now, little one?!" A very tall grey-haired Northernman walked out of the cave to Halas, followed by another tall northernman. " Barmane! This... ummm...." The pig-tailed girl looked appraisingly at Bugems, as if to decide what class he was. "Druid." he muttered at the girl. "THIS DRUID, he was threatening Wolfton, Polandra, Teekayhashiba, and mahself..." Porin stepped infront of Bugems, holding her Dwarven Battle Axe infront of her. " That guy attacked me for no reason!" as she glowered at the man called Barmane, the root that kept Wolfton wore off and He Jumped on her. "RAWRRRR!!" The girl named Llandra screamed, when Porin yelled, " DAMN BARBARIAN!! WTF (A/N i don't think that actually using the whole spelling is good coz this is a PG-13 story) IS YOUR PROBLEM!" A very loud crunch was followed by a bloody, battered, and beaten (a/n haha BBB) Wolfton crawling away from Porin who was laying on the ground, with barely a scratch on her. The Barbarians went to check on their fallen comrad as our Heroes stood over Porin.   
  
"What did you do to him?" Morwenmagi asked as she helped Porin stand up.   
  
" Went berserk.... Had to kick damn barbarian's ass... damn newb warrior..." she was breathing hard. "I Don't feel too good..." she fell towards the wall, and coughed, alot. "Oh Shit, Porin!" Ommundani exclaimed as Porin fell, or actually kinda slid, to the ground, and coughed up blood. Amandacilwen immediately kneeled beside Porin. "Don't look Masta, Bugems," she gasped as she examined the felled warrior. "Bugems, take a look at this..." she pulled up the back of Porin's shirt to reveal a huge bruise that must have been covering most of Porin's trunk (a/n your TRUNK is another way of saying torso). "I think we need a very experienced healer to fix this... it looks very serious..." She looked towards where the Northernmen had been standing, but they had all vanished, except for the trail of blood that led to the Cave to Halas. "Cairenna, Masta, I need you two to Follow that blood, and find that Barmane fellow... Bugems... can you cast wolf form on both of them so they can move faster?" Bugems nodded and cast wolf form on the rangers. "HURRY I DON'T KNOW IF SHE'LL BE OK!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ohhh.... Cliffhanger!! What will happen Next! It appears that the HighElves did freeze their tuchuses!! Will poor little Porin be alright? Will Masta and Cairenna find Barmane? Will Wolfton's nose stop bleeding? Will my Author Notes be less annoying next time?? (probably not) Keep reading to find out! and please review!!  
  
Thankyou BugemsLorewind (who the character is named after) for letting me use your name!! ^_^ And Barmane!! And also to Rainson/Hugebob (The nameless Barbarian is Hugebob)!! You all Rox like Sox!! 


	4. Chapter the Fourth: Saving Porin

* Chronicles of the Riders of the Mithril Star *  
  
~ By GnomishKrunchies ~  
  
(Author's note: I'm sorry to my loyal READERs (heeeheeehee i love you BUGS!!) but COLLEGE IS HARD!! Alot of this was written and though up at college. I am suffering from EQ withdrawl! I miss the Guildies from MoMS!!! And i have a little writers Block! _ eek! Oh No! But this is what i have for this chapter please R/R! I Love you all!)  
  
Chapter the Fourth: Saving Porin  
  
Masta and Cairenna were racing through the streets of Halas following the blood trail left by the Northernman called Wolfton. Masta lived up to his name, he was such a skilled tracker, he could tell how fast the northernfolk were moving in their group.  
  
They were headded to the center of the city, after travelling around in cirles, and the blood finally ended at the Halas Bank. "I suppose that Wolfton guy is in there... Hopefully that grey-haired guy is here with him... wait a second to come in after me..." Cairenna stood up, as the WolfForm spell wore off her and Masta.  
  
She opened the door, and stepped into the darkened bar and bank. She walked over to the bartender and ordered a Honey Mead. She saw Masta slip in the back door, wearing a dark hood and sit at a table in the darkest corner. When the bartender handed her the HUGE bottle of Mead she paid him, and sat at the end of the bar near the Banker and guards. 'Most of those guys look pretty Dodgy... where is that freaking Barbarian at!!' she screamed in her head.  
  
"Hello little Elfie..." she recognized the voice as she felt a large callused hand stroke her midrift, and go around her front. She looked over to Masta who had a smoking pipe out and was staring intently at her... or rather the man who was holding her waist. Masta knodded at the back door, got up and went out the front. Panic struck her, when she turned around and was looking into the bloody face of Wolfton. "Hello there tall Blonde, and umm... Bloody." She smiled, stood looking up at him, and walked over to the back door. She sent him an Evil Grin and swung the door open and sauntered out. Masta was waiting with his bow drawn, and pointed to the door, that soon swung open again as the Blonde Northman strode out the door. He stopped mid-step when he saw Masta's drawn bow. "WTF... Elfie what going on..." He stooped mid sentance when Cairenna drew her 2 handed Longsword and pointed it to his throat. " We wants some answers, Barbarian... and you can give them to us..." She made the tip touch his Adams' Apple. "What if I don't know answer you want?" He stepped back, he obviously wasn't that talented in speaking common. "We are looking for that GreyHaired man, Barmane. Where is he?" she placed the sharp edge of the sword next to the vein in his neck. "What you want Barmane for?" He asked as she applied pressure on his neck with the sword. "That 'Dorf' you attacked is seriously hurt, and we need a good healer... so we need him." As she said this he let out a great cry in the barbarian language.  
  
"Damn... i didn't understad that..." Masta said hurriedly in Elvish, as he put his bow away so qickly it seemed that he made it disappear. "We must get out of here NOW!" He grabbed Cairenna's arm, as she was about to slash Wolfton's throat. "Leave him. That's a Rogue guild back there!" They jumped over the short wall, and started running towards the lake. "Oh F!" They got to the lake, and the raft wasn't there. "We gotta swim." He grabbed Cairenna by the arm, and was about to push her in the lake when she slapped him. "HECK NO! I am NOT NOT NOT going swimming in there... Let's hide til the raft comes-" She was cut off by the Howl of a wolf, and the quarreling Rangers turned towards the sound.   
  
The man called Barmane was standing at the city gate with three Wolves. "So I hear ye are looking for me." One of the wolves ran up to Cairenna, and she let out a tiny scream of terror which seemed to Masta to be a little strange for someone who was about to kill a Warrior, as it jumped up on her and licked her face. "What can i do for ye, my friends?" He smiled warmly at the WoodElves.  
  
" Good Sir, our friend is very badly hurt, and our healers are not able to heal her wounds." Masta kneeled on the ground infront of Barmane, and placed his sword on the ground infront of him in a submissive manner. "Please stand M'Friend, allow me to introduce myself, I am Barmane McBash. I would be pleased to help your friend. Please, show me the way to where you left them."  
  
Cairenna, Masta and Barmane ran to the Merchants' cave, where the rest of our heroes were sitting around a fire, keeping Porin warm. Morwenmagi jumped up and ran over to Cairenna and hugged her, then Barmane. "OH THANKYOU MASTER SHAMAN!!" she squealed. " Please help Poor little Porin!" Amandacilwen followed her sister's example and hugged the man, also. He laughed a deep hearty laugh. "What is wrong with her, little one?" He asked Amandacilwen. She kneeled next to Porin, and removed the blankets that covered her. "She has a really big bruise... and I don't understand how she got it, we have been travelling together for month... almost constantly in battle..." she lifted the bottom of Porin's shirt to show Barmane the bruise. "What do you think?" She put the shirt back the way it was. "Let's take her into the city." He picked up the small warrior. "Please follow me." He started to walk to Halas.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well the end of yet another chapter has come! I promise to write more often!! onto the annoying questions! umm.... What happened to Wolfton! And the NorthernWomen! What CRAZY stuff will our heroes Get into?! Please Review!! Bugems is my favorite person in the world right now coz he Keeps Reviewing!! 


	5. Chapter the Fifth: What is Love? Celebie...

* Chronicles of the Riders of the Mithril Star *  
  
~ By GnomishKrunchies ~  
  
Chapter the Fifth: What is Love? (Celebiel Remembers)  
  
(A/N parts of this chapter are in Celebiel's POV. It's about her relationship with Jugernaght, and moves into when he disappeared, her move to Faydwer, then when she met Bugems. Oh and i made up a Surname for her. Enjoy!!)  
  
**  
  
Celebiel sat on a log outside the Temple of the Tribunal in Halas. She was halffrozen, but she didn't mind. The emotions that were running rampant in her mind were a big distraction.  
  
~~~~~  
  
My full name is Ellasandra Celebiel Silverstarr. I was raised by gypsies, until I was old enough to decide what I wanted to do with my life. All my life i had seen the Holy Knights from Qeynos and Freeport come to our camp, when they were on their way to the Highpass Hold, or out to the other Karanas. One came to our camp one day, she was a HighElf like myself. She was so beautiful i decided that I wanted to be a Paladin. My adoptive father was so kind, he let me ride his horse all the way to Queynos. When we got to the city, we walked hand in hand to the Paladin Guild hall. We met a HalfElf woman, who told Vati that I would be safe in her care. He told me that he was very proud of me. I was trained in the ways of Tunare, and eventually went on many quests.   
  
On one quest I got lost in Nektulos Forest, which was a unhappy incident for myself, because I was frightened of the guards. I accidentally ran into two guards, killed one, but the other was made of much tougher stuff, obviously, because i was on the run for my life when I met *HIM*. I had unfortunately tripped, and when i stood, he was standing there, he Picked me up, and ran off very quickly, leaving a skeleton where we were. When he stopped we were at the Portal Book to the Plain of Knowledge. He smiled at me.  
  
"Are you alright M'Lady?" He set me down, and I realized he was a DarkElf. I felt my heart skip a beat. "Umm.. ah... good sir, why... i must Thankyou for saving my life. How could i ever repay you?" I was very flustered, I felt very connected to this Elf. "First an introduction, I am Ellasandra Silverstarr, a High Paladin of Tunare. Whom are you, M'Lord?" HE smiled that GORGEOUS smile again, "I am Jugernaght Deathtank, a ShadowKnight of the dark Lord Innoruuk." He frowned at the name of the evil god. Then he smiled again, i could feel my insides melt when he smiled at me like that. "M'Lady, woud you accompany me on my advenures?" I smiled at him. "Yes M'Lord."  
  
Many months passed as we traveled the world, and a year after we had met in that horrible forest, we had returned. I had given up my Gypsie name of Ellasandra for the elven name 'Celebiel', and i had traded my Shiny Golden armor for shiny silver armor. We were lying on a felled tree, looking at the trees overhead. He sat up, and looked at me, smiling that smile that i repeatedly told him that i loved. "Celebiel... Marry me, please." He held a simple blackened silver ring with a red jewel eyed skull etched on it out to me. I sat up, and took it from him. "Of course!" i shouted, and jumped on him. Making us tumble off the dead tree, into the grass. He landed on top of me, smiled again, and kissed me. I put my arms around his neck, and he started to unclasp his chain-male shirt. He stopped, so that he could remove my helm. He completely had my armor off me, and we had resumed kissing, when he whispered that he would love me forever, and wasn't complete without me.  
  
I heard a crack come from the woods near us. I gasped, because i knew it was a guard. Jugernaght moaned into my neck, and started kissing it. "Jugernaght." I whispered, which caused him to nibble on my neck. "JUGS.. Someone is coming towards us."   
  
He got up off me and started clasping his shirt back together. "Get your armor on, or put it in your backpack." He smiled. "I'll handle this. You run to PoK book, lover." He ran off to the woods, and that was the last time i saw him. I later heard from a young girl necromancer in the great library, that he was killed by the guards and heard them call him an "effing Blood traitor" and other horrible things. I returned to Qeynos, gathered the remains of my belongings, and deided to return to my people, the HighElves.   
  
The first time I arrived on the continent of Faydwer, i was completely lost. I took the boat from Freeport to Kelethin. I wandered around the Butcherblock Mountains until i found a Guard who pointed me in the right direction to that Wayfarers camp. I stayed there that night, and found my way to Felwithe the next day.   
  
In Felwithe i learned about Tunare from an Elven perspective, rather than the human-istic one that Juxtiulos taught me. I was so eager to learn about what it meant to be a HighElf, and they were alot nicer than the bartenders in other parts of Norrath say they are. GuildMaster Tynkale decided that i should perform a quest for him, and sent me to Kelethin to find Tandan Nybright, who was A Drunkard. As i went into the greater faydark, i started to shout for information about this A Drunkard. "My Good lords and ladies of the Greater Faydark! I am in search of A Drunkard! Will anyone help me on my quest?"   
  
" Aye M'Lady, I will help you... I shall show you the way to the Drunkard's favorite Bar." That was when i met Bugems Lorewind, Masta Wranger, and Cairenna Die`salot, she was hiding her last name from her friends, because she said it was embarrasing. We traveled to blackburrow and now we are in Halas, awaiting poor little Porin's recovery.   
  
~~~~~  
  
Celbiel was still sitting on the log, twisting her ring on her finger, when Bugems walked out of the temple. He stood watching he for a moment, thinking /how do I really feel about her.../ He coughed, and she looked up, obviously startled. "Hey, Cele... Porin is gona be OK, Barmane and the guild mistress fixed he up, and she'll be up and kicking in no time!" He grinned, when he saw the tears on her cheeks. "Oh, you must've been really worried, i'm sorry." He patted her on the arm. "No, bugs, I was just... thinking..." She stood up, and walked off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thanks for reading, again!! ^_^ Wah! I think i'm gonna write an Alternate version of this chapter... if any of you want to read it, E-Mail me.. gnomesrkrunchie33@netzero.com ^_^ i'll tell you when i finish it if i do it. 


	6. Chapter the Sixth: Meeting old friends

* Chronicles of the Riders of the Mithril Star *  
  
~ By GnomishKrunchies ~  
  
Chapter the Sixth: Meeting Darkies  
  
(A/N: ha ha ha... that's not a racist comment about erudites... i'm not like that _ it's just wroong...)  
  
~~~~~  
  
Porin was feeling better, and Celebiel told her friends that she had some business to take care of near Freeport. Bugems didn't want her to leave, eversince that night when she had been crying for no known reaon she had been acting strangely. He had noticed that she was watching Masta and Cairenna... who decided that they were physically attracted to eachother. Llandra, Polandra, and Wolfton wanted to see the world, so they asked Barmane if they could leave. Barmane told them he would probably meet up with them later, and Hugebob & Teekayhashiba said that they would be moving to Luclin to live at ShadowHaven's guild halls, and for everyone to come and visit them. Morwenmagi decided that she wanted to go to the Academy of Arcane Sciences, and Amandacilwen wanted to learn from the healers in Queynos. So after alot of crying from Cairenna, Celebiel, Ommundani, Morwenmagi and Amandacilwen; Morwenmagi and Amandacilwen left to go and learn more about their castes. Celebiel said that she would meet everyone in Freeport at the Bard Guild Hall, and left.   
  
~~   
  
Celebiel was running through Nektulos Forest. She knew where the guards would be, and there shouldn't be any near her destination. She was quickly approaching the fallen tree where they spent their last night together. When she got there she sat on the ground near the place where Jugernaght carved her name in the log. She cried for what she thought was hours and hours, when she hear a twig snap, and talking. /Oh no!/ she thought, as she jumped up, and started to run towards the Arcane Science people.  
  
She heard a voice say, "HEY! SOMEONE IS OVERTHERE!" and running.  
  
/DAMN!/ Celebiel thanked the JBoots she was wearing, and started running faster. She came to the river, and jumped in. The pihranas were there in seconds, biting her, they ripped her skirt, but she killed them quickly, slashing with her sword, and Shooting the ones that swam away with arrows. She crossed the river and started running again, she heard the rattling of chainmail, and thought /damn... i wasted toomuch time on the pirhanas..../. The ground started to get rockier and slope upward, when she knew she was getting close to the Wizard Spires. She tripped over her tattered dress, and fell down the hill, taking many rocks with her.  
  
She blacked out, and woke up a while later, lying face down next to a fire. /musnt've been guards chasing me.../ she rolled onto her back, and tried to sit up, but wasn't able. "Ella, stay still.." A musical female voice she recognized from her past chimed.  
  
"Juxty..." Celebiel said weakly.   
  
A man laughed. "Not quite." Celebiel felt herself being sat up, and she saw 4 smiling people that she knew.   
  
"Leibelec... Ishtrak... Jraxel... Drizts... where is Dyce..." she blacked out again.  
  
~~   
  
Celebiel was in a comatose state for nearly a week. When she finally woke up she could barely walk, but she hugged her friends. "OH! Leibelec, how are you!? I haven't seen you for ages! Ishtrak! Do you still like eating Gnomes!?"  
  
"Sammiches is yummie..." Ishtrak smiled. " Ishtrak missid Cele..." The ogre hugged Celebiel tightly.  
  
"I've been well, Ella.. except for being cast out of our society, i mean..." Leibelec frowned. "Eversince Jugernaght disappeared, then Dyce...." she started to cry, and latched herself onto Jraxel.  
  
"What happened?" Celebiel asked Drizts.  
  
"When Jugger went missing, Dyce, Leibelec, and I were kicked out of Neriak, because of being related to a blood traitor. Jraxel was kicked out because of... he's only... um... ya know..." Drizts glowered at Jraxel, who was comforting Leibelec.   
  
"Oh... Jraxel and Leibelec are..." Celebiel giggled.  
  
"Jraxel makes LeiLei make funny noises at night..." Ishtrak opened a paper wrapper and pulled out a sandwich, and took a bite out of it.   
  
"uh.. yeah..." Drizts blushed, his fair blue skin turned a purple-hue. "Well, being kicked out of the city, and Jugger going missing really pissed Dyce off... He told me to take care of Leibelec, and to find you. The he ran off and we heard that the Qeynos guards killed him. "   
  
Celebiel hugged Drizts. "I'm so sorry... I have to get to Freeport. Maybe you can join my friends and me..." She smiled, but it faded when she saw the look on Drizts' face. "Why are you looking at me like that.." She hugged the Dark Elf. "Don't worry... we will find Dyce... i mean.. he couldn't have been killed.. he's too smooth..."   
  
"Oh.. he just is afraid of getting killed in Freeport... he killed a guard on accident..." Leibelec grinned. "I wanna go! I have great faction in Freeport." She jumped up. "Ishtrak, do you wanna go?" She looked at the ogre who was eating another sandwich.  
  
"Ishtrak like humans... dey cute..."   
  
Jraxel stood and put his arms around Leibelec's waist. "Well I will not let LeiLei go anywhere with out me, so Drizts are ya comin or what?"  
  
"I suppose i'll have to keep an eye on the two of you." Drizts sighed. "Well.. we have a long walk ahead of us... Ishtrak, Cele cannot walk that far, carry her, please." He smiled at Ishtrak, who immediately picked Celebiel up off the ground.  
  
~~  
  
A few days later Celebiel was walking on her own, and they arrived in Freeport. They went through the winding streets to the Bard Guild Hall. She was the happiest that she had been in ages. They were sharing stories about Jugernaght. Leibelec was smiling and giggling and laughing. Celebiel knew this wasn't a façade, Jugernaght and Dyce were her older half-brothers, and they had positively ADORED their little sister. "So, LeiLei, what have you decided to do... are your a necromancer like your Grand-Nana, a warrior like Drizts and your mother, or an Enchanter like your father.... what are you?"  
  
Leibelec smirked, and looked at the ground. "I'm a shadowknight.... Jugger wanted me to be a Shadowknight, and i loved spending time in the Deathlodge. All that magic the Necros and chanters do is hard, and i always need help in a fight, so i decided that being a shadowknight is what i should be."  
  
Ishtrak smiled. "Me iz a shadowknight." Celebiel smiled, yes she was truly happy. They got to the Bard Guild, and sat at the table in the back. A few minutes passed when a pink clad half-elf girl walkedover to their table and looked directly at Celebiel. "Miss are you alright? Do I need to summon some guards?" she looked shiftily at Drizts and Ishtrak, who emitted a low growl. "I'm fine, can we have 5 short beers?" Celebiel smiled sweetly. The girl nodded and looked at Ishtrak again. Minutes later, she returned with 4 regular sized glasses, and a large tankard, full of ale. She turned around and ran to a male half-elf with blond hair, /that boy looks familiar.../ she thought. He looked over at the group and smiled at Celebiel. An hour and 5 short beers later Celebiel was getting very distraught. /Where is Bugems?/ she asked herself.  
  
She stood up, and walked to the bar. The boy who was with the waitress walked over to Celebiel, and smiled. "Pardon me, miss. Are you Celebiel Silverstarr?" She smiled, now she knew why this boy looked familiar. "yes. You're Bebase, aren't you?"  
  
The boy smiled again. "My cousin Bugems, told me you'd be here. he gave me a Letter for you." he handed the letter to Celebiel.   
  
Celebiel opened the letter and read:  
  
~M'Lady Celebiel, I hope this letter finds you well. Our party has been delayed. We will arrive in the city by boat from Kaladim on the Saturday two weeks after you have left our group. Please be waiting for us, Porin's brother Falin is ill, and we have been staying with him.  
  
~Bugems Lorewind  
  
A few days later would be Saturday. She looked at Bebase. "When did you get this letter?" He smiled at her. "I've been waiting about two weeks for you, Milady. I had been station in Kelethin with the Antonican League of Bards, and when he wanted a Bard to deliver a letter to Freeport I jumped at the oppurtounity, just so I could come and see Sanenah.." He hugged the girl. Celebiel frowned. "Well, my companions and I are in a jam, eh.. I guess we must camp outside the gated." She turned around and started to walk back to the table. "Celebiel, you and your mates can stay at my flat." She smiled. "You're friends aren't that intimidating, and they have the nicest armor i've seen in ages. I really want to go to the Rogue guild halls on Faydwer... I havent met many elvish rogues here in the Bardguild hall."  
  
"You're a Rogue?!" Celebiel gasped. Making the girl blush. "You can talk to Master Jraxel, he is a member of the Neriak Rogues.... well.. was a Neriak rogue." The girl smiled and looked at the table of Darkelves and the Ogre. "Who is Jraxel?" She looked at Celebiel. "The one hanging on the young girl." Celebiel smiled. Sanenah skipped over to the table and sat down between Jraxel and Ishtrak.   
  
~~  
  
The next morning they were out at the docks ready for the first boat arival. The boats were delayed, and it was nearly nightfall when it arrived. Porin, Polandra, Bugems, Barmane, Ommundani, Llandra and Wolfton staggered off the boat. Bugems ran up to Celebiel and hugged her. "Cele i missed you!" He had tears in his eyes. Drizts coughed and Celebiel realized that she was hugging Bugems back. She pulled away quickly and saw Ommundani sneering at Ishtrak. "Barmane. How goes it?" She smiled at the tall man. "What is the OGRE doing here." Ommundani sneered at Ishtrak, who emitted a growl. Celebiel frowned. "Ommundani, this is my friend Ishtrak." Celebiel kneeled down to whisper in Ommundani's ear. "I will not stop her from eating you... donot piss her off, she loves gnome sandwiches." Ommundani was shocked at this, "Celebiel!"  
  
Leibelec laughed outloud at the gnome. "Dark elves are trash." Ommundani sneered up at Leibelec, Jraxel and Drizts. Leibelec and Ishtrak summoned skeletons, and Jraxel drew out his daggers. Ommundani opened her spell book. "STOP IT YOU GUYS!!!!!" Celebiel stood between the the enangered fighters. "Ommundani, don't make me stun you!" She glowered at the gnome. "Leibelec, Ishtrak... make Pookie and JoJo go away...." Let's get off the docks, Guard Bribbely already chased us into the water, and i donot want to find out if that shark has any friends. Let's go to Sanenah's place and talk this out." Celebiel started walking to the girl's home.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Well.. another chapter comes to an end. What will happen next? Where did Cairenna and Masta go? What are they doing? Will i ever finish the alternate to chapter 5? We will find out later!! ^_^ 


	7. Chapter the Seventh: Darkpo Deuxelven

* Chronicles of the Riders of the Mithril Star *  
  
~ By GnomishKrunchies ~  
  
Chapter the Seventh: Darkpo Deuxelven  
  
(A/N: finally got around to writing more chapters. i wrote 2 ::winkwink:: chapters, and the middle part of chapter 5 {and accidentally didnt write it in first person}.... now i'm gettin off my lazy butt and writing more normal chapters that all my loyal fans can read.. hahahahahaha, i'm not that conceited... i'm also going to not abbreviate anymore cuss words, i find it makes me lose my train of thought... enjoy!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
On the way back to Sanenah's apartment Celebiel hurriedly explained in elvish to Bugems how she met up with Leibelec, Jraxel, Ishtrak and Drizts. Bugems smiled at Leibelec. Leibelec grinned, and quickly started taking to Jraxel and Dyce in Dark Elvish. "That druid trusts us, how nice." Ishtrak was talking to Porin in ogre, "Dwarf warriors are very good, i like fighting side by side with them.", and Ommundani was talking to herself in the Erudite language. Leibelec noticed this and frowned.  
  
As the group was walking through a crowd infront of Sanenah's apartment, Leibelec saw a tall Dark Elf woman with extremely pale blue skin and close cropped black hair. The woman turned around and the black X's over her eyes could be seen. "LEIBELEC!" She started running towards the group. She pushed past Sanenah, Bebase, Celebiel and Bugems. Her robes were ragged and she looked like she had been attacked. She was panting for breath, and said hurredly in Dark Speak, "LeiLei... Look what those fuckers did to me now." She opened her robe to reveal a rough letter tatooed on the skin between her breasts. "Who did this to you?" Leibelec's eyes narrowed. "Miss Istrak, who is this?" Porin looked to the ogre. "Oh.. i'm really rude.." Leibelec blushed. "This is Darkpo Deuxelven, my younger sister. Darkpo.. uhh... Porin, Polandra, Bugems, Barmane, Ommundani, Llandra and Wolfton.. they are friends of Ella.." Celebiel hugged Darkpo. "Darkpo, you look worse than normal.. let's get you fixed up.." Sanenah opened the door to the apartment, and the group went inside. Celebiel led Darkpo to the main room, Closely followed by Barmane. When Darkpo's wounds were wrapped and healed, She started to tell the story of what happened.  
  
"I was visiting Grand-Nana, and she asked me to go find Little Celistio and give her an errands list. Well, someone jumped me from behind, and when i woke up i was strapped to a table, I was there for a week... They raped me, and when they were done, they tatooed this damn 'J' on me." Darkpo's face was scarred. Her thin lips were a line.   
  
"Who did this Dark?" Leibelec hugged her sister.   
  
"The Neriak Guards." Darkpo lowered her eyes. "Please stop staring at me." She looked at Wolfton. "You make me uncomfortable... please.."   
  
"C'mon hun.. let's go for a walk.." Llandra took Wolfton's hand and they left the apartment, followed by Barmane. Ommundani left a few moments later, looking rather upset.  
  
"I couldn't find Celestio.. and when i eventually made my way back to Grand-Nana, they had been there, and they Tatooed the 'J' on her... she wasnt molested, but i fear for Celestio.. she is so young, and has suffered much since Jugernaght has been gone... i donot want her to suffer like i have." Darkpo Stopped talking a moment and looked into Bugems eyes with great intensity. "That Gnome... she is odd... i donot believe her to be as she appears.. is she an enchanter like myself?"   
  
"Ommundani is a wizard..." He spoke slowly. Darkpo was very intriguing. The irises of her eyes were red as blood, and she had black X's tatooed over her eyes. Her facial features were the smooth aqualine features of a HighElf, and she was as tall as Celebiel. She frowned and Bugems realized that he had been staring. "Sorry Miss Darkpo..."   
  
"oh... something about her is very odd..." then she smiled. "It is allright.. many men look at my face... it is one of a kind.. the blue skin and the high elf features... tis part of the reason my life has been hard... men cannot help but be intrigued... many of the rapes i have suffered.." Darkpo looked like she was about to cry, and Celebiel hugged her. "I've been running for days.. i need to rest.. Grand-Nana told me that Leilei and Drizts found you, Ella... so i came to see you and to tell about Celestio going missing.. I need to rest.." Darkpo fell out of the chair she was sitting in, and Drizts caught her.   
  
"It will be allright, M'Lady... I shall not let you bet hurt anymore..." He kissed her on the forehead, and walked up the stairs to the second floor.   
  
Leibelec sighed and flopped into one of the chair that were around the table. She sat there for a moment, and Jraxel put his hand on her shoulder. "Jraxel... we must find Celestio.." She almost jumped out of the chair, but his hand kept her down. "Dear, i know.... but we must also keep our heads... if someone attacked Grand-Nana, You and Drizts are DEFINATELY not safe... She is barely related to Jugger... you are Jugernaught's half-sister.. I donot want you to be raped... you're mine..." Leibelec stood up and glowered at her lover, and muttered a curse in Dark Elvish. She stormed upstairs, and Jraxel sighed. "Leibelec... I meant you were my fiançe.." He looked to Bugems and Bebase, and they shrugged in unison. Jraxel sighed again, and ran up the stairs. "Leilei.. i'm sorry..."  
  
Sanenah giggled, "What about cousin Masta? Where did he go? I thought Celebiel said that he was travelling with you all.." Bugems grinned at the girl and hugged her.   
  
"I can see that Bebase has very good taste in women." He kissed her on the cheek. "Your dear cousin Masta has run off to get married to another ranger, Bebase's and my cousin Cairenna. They left us a note in the Butcherblock Moutains, and are taking thier honeymoon in the Plain of Knowledge. I suspect that they are going to be re-joining us soon, because i shall go to the Plain of Knowledge and drag them out of bed if i have to." He grinned and Celebiel laughed out loud.   
  
"Well.. now we just have to find Porin, Ishtrak, and you someone.." She smiled at Bugems, and when she saw the look on his face, it faded to a frown. "Ishtrak have a man, Cele... him iz big ogre Shaman... name iz Irigwak.." Ishtrak smiled at Celebiel, and took her left gauntlet off, to show her a platinum ring with a large red ruby in it. "Oh.. Ishtrak, it's so beautiful, did you make it?" Celebiel took the large hand and looked at the delicate tooling around the band. "Ishtrak made it for Irigwak, him telled me it wuz for his sister.. but him gived it to me.. and asked Ishtrak to marry him." Celebiel grinned. "OH! Ishtrak that's wonderful!"   
  
Porin grinned, "I had a man, a Cleric named Hsabcm.. but he died.. now i am going to reamin chaste, i shall not dishounour Hsabcm's memory by letting another man..." she stopped talking. "So Bugsy, do you have a special lady?"  
  
"no.. never..." He stood and left the room. Celebiel watched him walk out, and there followed an uncomfortable silence.   
  
Bebase sat down at the table and Sanenah sat on his lap. "So..." the girl started to twish his hair between her fingers. "Sanenah... stopit..." He grabbed her wrist. "You are messing up my hair." She kissed him on the cheek and gave him a wink.  
  
Celebiel saw it and said. "Porin, i think these two need some alonetime."  
  
Porin smiled and nodded. "You two can go out.. i think we can handle this crazy bunch, even if Wolfton comes back.." Bebase smiled and grabbed Sanenah's bottom. "Let's go!" He stood up, and carried her out of the apartment, she was giggling the whole way.  
  
"So.. can you cook, Cele.." Porin looked at Celebiel and grinned. Polandra, who had been silently listening, laughed. "We can Try!"  
  
~~  
  
Leibelec hugged Jraxel when he caught up to her. "I'm sorry." she whispered, then she started to cry. "Leibelec.. what's wrong.." Jraxel kissed her on the top of her head. "Celestio is our baby... if anything happened to her.." she started crying harder. "Donot worry LeiLei.. We will find Celestio.. Celebiel will help.. maybe even her mates.. It will be allright.."  
  
~~  
  
Llandra, Barmane, and Wolfton were sitting along a main street in Freeport. Wolfton had gotten a little excited at the sight of another Northernman, and followed him to the rogue guildhall, and was beaten to a bloody pulp by the angry rogues. "Wolfy.. why, why, why... did you follow that guy?" Llandra was binding some of his wounds, while barmane was giving him a potion that made the poison from their daggers less potent. "I dont know..." He frowned. "well.. you need to be wary of strangers in this town.. there are many not-very-nice people here..." Barmane stood up and cast a heal spell on Wolfton. They started walking back the Sanenah's Apartment. "Wolfton, you need to talk to that girl, Darkpo, and tell her that you will not threaten her." Llandra looked to Barmane, and asked. "Why, i donot understand."   
  
Barmane sighed, "She has had a rough life, i could see it in her eyes. I could see all the tattoo's on her arms, and some on her legs. She had many scars that couldnt be seen... She told me that her mother was a high-elf, and her father was a dark-elf.. she and her mother were shunned by the highelves... When she was old enough to leave her mother, she went to find her father and his other children. When she first visited Neriak, she was given those tattoos on her eyes."  
  
Llandra frowned. "That's horrible... they punish her for being a Half-Breed.. it is not her doing.. Let's get back to Sanenah's home, i am very hungry.."  
  
~~  
  
Ommundani was walking alone near the Mage guilds. She looked at her hands, her skin was getting darker. 'It will happen soon..' She thought as She walked onto the teleport stone, and went inside.. a Tall Erudite woman was in there, dressed in Sapphire Blue armor. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DONOT KNOW WHERE SHE IS!!!!!! SHE TOLD ME THAT SHE WOULD MEET ME HERE AT THIS TIME!!!!!!!!!" She grabbed a guildmaster by the front of her robe, and slammed the poor woman into the wall near Ommundani. Ommundani laughed, "Tsk... tsk... Chasetion.. is that any way to behave in the human city.. you act like those stupid barbarians..." The woman called Chasetion yelled. "GET AWAY GNOME, THIS DOES NOT CONCERN YOU!!" She tried to hit Ommundani with the whip she carried. Ommundani grabbed the whip and pulled it from the Woman's grasp. "You idiot. I am Ommundani." The Erudite stopped, mid-rage, and stared at Ommundani. "Ommu... what the fuck happened to you..."  
  
~~  
  
Bugems walked into the main stairwell of Sanenah's Apartment. He realized it was more of a boarding house, that had only her as a tenant. Drizts walked down the stairs, and stopped when he saw the saddened look on Bugems' face. "Master Druid, what is the matter?" He patted Bugems on the shoulder. Bugems sighed. "Lady Celebiel said that she must try to find me a woman." Drizts nodded. "oh i see... you like men, don't ya.." Bugems' eyes grew very wide. "NO! it's just that.. well.." he trailed off and looked back into the Kitchen, where Polandra, Porin and Celebiel were *TRYING* to make rabbit stew. "Oh.. i see.. you're a eunuch.." Drizts laughed. "Just kiddin.. you like Ella.. i see.. i think she may like you as well... she spoke VERY highly of you when we were travelling here from Nektulos..." Drizts looked into the kitchen, whatever the girls had put in it was smoking. "I never trusted Ellasandra's cooking.. the first time she cooked for Jugernaght, he was sick in bed for a week." Bugems sighed. "I can never compete with this Jugeranght... she loves him far too much to forget him..." Bugems sighed. "I'm going to the Plain of Knowledge... I think that if we are to find the little Child Celestio, Cairenna and Masta Wranger would be very good to have around."   
  
~~  
  
A few hours later, Barmane had helped the girls with their Rabbit Stew. Darkpo woke up, and got downstairs, where Wolfton was waiting to tell her that he wouldnt do anything to harm her. She smiled as he tried to speak eloquoently, but Llandra stood behind him and translated for him when he would talk in barbarian. When he was done talking Llandra hugged Darkpo. "You are very pretty Miss Darkpo. Them guys that harass ye, that's horrid.. me dad, he is a human Monk.. Me ma is a shaman.. when she got pregnant with mah older brotha the elders were very upset.... but when he was born and they remembered that children are children and that parentage doesnt matter.. All that matters is family.. and that they love you." Darkpo smiled at Llandra. "That is so true... until i was fifteen i only knew my mother's love, and when i finally found Dyce, Jugernaght, Leibelec, and the rest of my father's family... they loved me, and didnt care that i am illegitimate, or that my mother's people are their mortal enemies... they even accepted my mother into their family... she is living in the Plain of Knowledge right now, but when she has wrapped up all her affairs, she is moving to the commonlands to help Grand~Nana get around."  
  
Someone was laughing loudly outside the kitchen, and the door slammed shut. "HEY! EVERYONE! I PROPOSED TO SANENAH!!!!" Bebase yelled. "SHE SAID YES!!!!" Celebiel let out a, "YAHOO!!! CONGRATZ BEBASE!" Wolfton left Llandra and Darkpo in the stairwell, and yelled, "GET DRUNK NOW!!" He ran back to Llandra, grabbed her by the waist and lifted her up over his shoulder. She was laughing as he started running around the house, until her kilt flipped up over his head. He fell down, and she went flying into Ishtrak, Jraxel and Polandra. Soon there was chaos in the house, food flying, and a few ice spells from Llandra, just to keep the house cool in the rough summer heat. Barmane got tired of the loud young people, and left to do some trading with local merchants.   
  
Bugems walked into the kitchen, followed by Masta, who was carrying Cairenna. Sanenah squealed with joy to see her cousin. "MASTA!" Masta nearly dropped his wife, who awoke with a start. Masta helped her stand up, and she hugged her cousin Bebase. Bebase laughed, "Cairenna you are way to hyper!",and she replied "Yeh... well you're fucking hyper too.. damn crazy bard." Cairenna grinned mischieviously, and bonked Bebase on the head with her satchel. Bebase grinned and bonked her on the head with a spoon. They kept hitting eachother until Bugems got between them,and Cairenna kicked Bugems in the arse.   
  
~~  
  
A few more drunken hours passed, and Leibelec and Jraxel had not emerged from the attic. Everyone that was in the kitchen was just sitting arouond talking, except Wolfton, because he had drunk himself under the table. Every couple of minutes Llandra would let out a squeal, and kick Wolfton, who let out a groan. "What is he doing?" Darkpo finally asked the question that everyone else wanted to ask. Llandra blushed, "He keeps putting his hands on my legs, and they're COLD. I'm tired, and going to bed. C'mon Wolfton." She grabbed his large muscled arm, helped him stand up, and went upstairs. Soon Ishtrak, Cairenna, Masta, and Sanenah went to bed, and Bebase went to his apartment a few streets away. Celebiel frowned as she sloshed her ale in it's bottle. "Where is Ommundani.. she's been gone for a long time..." Bugems looked out the window to the moon. "It is Nearly midnight. Maybe we should go find her and Barmane...." Bugems sat back down in the chair opposite Celebiel at the table. Darkpo looked at Bugems, "Master Druid, will you help us find Celestio?" Bugems looked up from his mug of ale, and smiled. "Of course i will help you all find the child, I talked it over with Cairenna and Masta, and they said they would help as well." Darkpo jumped out of her chair and hugged Bugems, "Oh! Master Druid! Leibelec and Jraxel would be so happy! Their daughter is the most important thing to them!"   
  
Leibelec walked into the kitchen, folowed by Jraxel. "I'm starving... what smelled so good earlier?" She sat down at the table next to Celebiel, as Jraxel got 2 bowls out of the cupboard, and filled them with stew. "Yum.. rabbit.." Jraxel sat one bowl infront of Leibelec and sat next to Bugems. She started to eat quickly and was done quickly. "so... whatcha talkin about down here?" she grinned at Darkpo. Darkpo grinned back, and Celebiel realised that the girls had the exact same grin as Jugernaght. "Bugems said that he would help find Celestio." Leibelec's grin turned into a big smile. "OH! BUGEMS THANKYOU!" Jraxel patted Bugems on the shoulder, "thanks... you dont know how much this means to us." Bugems smiled, "Cairenna and Masta will help, and we are more than happy to help, Cairenna was attacked a few years ago, i know what it is like to nearly lose family members. Where does your 'Grand-Nana' live?" Bugems looked at Darkpo and Leibelec. "In the West Commonlands, but very near the East, and that's where Celestio goes to play." Bugems stood up. "Well.. then we had better get some rest, we are going to be busy tomorrow."  
  
~~  
  
The next morning, Ommundani returned to Sanenah's home, bruised and beaten. She tended her own wounds, declined to help, but wished the group well while they tried to find the child. Celebiel said "It's a good idea that you are staying, Ommundani. When Barmane returns, you can tell him where we've gone to." Ommundani smiled, "Allright, i need some rest, last night I... erm... went to the Dungeon in South Ro.. damn orcs got me.." She walked up the stairs, out of sight. "Why do I not want to believe that?" Darkpo whispered to Leibelec and Drizts. The group left the apartment, and started towards the Commonlands.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thanks for reading this chapter. ^_^   
  
I'd been procrastinating writing it for about a month, and getting distracted by TV at college... (MtvU is really fun to watch...) no questions at the end of this chapter.. ^_^ Chapter 8 is coming soon. 


	8. Chapter the Eighth: the Search for Celes...

* Chronicles of the Riders of the Mithril Star *  
  
~ By GnomishKrunchies ~  
  
Chapter the Eighth: the Search for Celestio  
  
(A/N: when i started writing this chapter, my dad was sitting next to me, and he said, "Holy Shit.. have you really written 8 chapters to that story of yours? How can you do that, and do horribly in English?" I laughed and replied. "I can write whatever i want, but if i am told what to do, i cant write very well." wanted to share this wonderful Father-Daughter moment with my fans.)  
  
~~  
  
The group left Sanenah and Bebase at the edge of Freeport. Sanenah had to work, and Bebase had duties at the Bard Guild, both had promised to ask every adventurer if they had seen Celestio. As soon as they had entered the Commonlands Leibelec took charge of the situation. "Llandra, do you have any potions?" She turned to Llandra, who opened one of her satchels, and started pulling potions out, and handing them to Wolfton. "Ok.. i have Barbarian, Guktan, Iskar, VahShir, Human, Erudite, Gnome, and dwarf..." Llandra looked to Leibelec, "What do you need?" Leibelec frowned as she thought. "no ogre... damn.." Llandra looked at Ishtrak. "If Ishtrak, wouldnt mind donating a piece of skin i could make an ogre potion." Ishtrak smiled, and said "Ishtrak give skin." She took Jraxel's dagger, and cut a piece of skin off her forearm. Llandra put it in her medicine bag, and mixed it with the correct plant that was needed to make the potion. She pulled the completed potion out of the bag, and handed it to Leibelec. "Ok.. Ishtrak, Masta, I need you two to go to Nek Forest search the entire forest, and even ask the Druids if they have seen her. Then go to Neriak and do whatever you have to, go to bars, ask guards, get into the dungeon... look everywhere please!" Leibelec started crying. Jraxel held Leibelec, and said "Bugems, Celebiel and I will go to check around Grand-Nana's house. LeiLei, Porin, Cairenna, Polandra, and Wolfton will stay here, go to the Cave and talk to Shady & the Wayfarers, and search all around. Darkpo, Drizts and Llandra, go to the Plain of Knowledge, and ask around if anyone has seen her."  
  
Darkpo smiled, "Allright. Let's go." The girls gated away, and Drizts ran back to Freeport.  
  
~~  
  
Bugems, Celebiel and Jraxel ported to West Commonlands and ran to the home of Leibelec's Grandmother. The old woman was sitting outside the little building, in a rocking chair looking about anxiously, with a spectres floating behind her. "oh.. Ellasandra!" the old woman hugged Celebiel. "Jraxel.. i havent seen Celestio..." She turned to her granddaughter's fiançe. "Who is this?" She looked at Bugems. "I'm Bugems Lorewind, Celebiel's Friend." The old woman smiled. "This is the druid you told me about... He is good looking, dear." She winked at Celebiel who blushed furiously. "um.. uh.. Nana.." The old woman's smile widened. "Aaahh.. Ella, i was kidding.. but you are a good lookin lil drood.." she winked at Bugems. Bugems laughed, and said "i'm going to try to track the child. What was the last direction you saw her go, before you were attacked, Ma'am." Bugems closed his eyes in concentration. "Oh.. dear me... she headed to the East Commonlands, about the direction to Neriak." The elderly woman sighed when she mentioned the name of her former home city. "Oh.. Grand-Nana... you're better off without being in Neriak... you are a GRANDMASTER jewler..." Celebiel hugged Grand-Nana, "and most importantly, You have a large extended family who loves you." Grand-Nana smiled. "those horrible men.. they are looking for all my children, and grandchildren... now my only great-grandchild by my son is missing... Celebiel, i pray to your goddess that you never have to f-face the loss of a child.." she started to cry, and Celebiel tried to comfort her. "Jrax, Bugs.. search around.. try tracking her... I'm going to stay around here to keep Grand-Nana company, and to watch for travelers and see if they have seen Celestio."  
  
~~  
  
Leibelec, Porin, Wolfton, Polandra, and Cairenna walked down the tunnel to where the wayfarers set up their camp. Leibelec was crying so hard she could hardly walk, so Wolfton was carrying her. When the group arrived at the large cavern, Wolfton carried Leibelec to one of the chairs that were in the cavern, and she sat in it, weeping. Cairenna started asking wayfarers, Porin asked the adventurers, and Polandra asked Shady. "Hi there, Shady.. have you seen Celestio around here?"  
  
Shady frowned, "Last time i saw Celestio. She was looking for her mother and father. She said something about 'nasty bad men hurting Grand-Nana and auntie Popo.' I took her to Freeport, and havent seen her since then." Shady frowned, and turned to talk to a Dwarf who wanted to buy a axe. Polandra waited patinently until the Dwarf had his axe, and she grabbed Shady by the front of his shirt and dragged him to the wall near where Wolfton was comforting Leibelec.  
  
"WHERE DID YOU LEAVE CELESTIO AT IN FREEPORT!" Polandra nearly yelled at the merchant. It echoed through the cave, and everyone in the cave's attention was drawn to the shaggy-haired woman. A man in a dark cloak a walked to where Leibelec was sitting in the chair with Cairenna patting her hand, Wolfton had turned away, and was trying to get Polandra to let go of Shady. The man grabbed Leibelec by her neck, and she let out a Muffeled scream, that summoned her pet Skeleton. As soon as Cairenna had Jumped up he cast a spell that knocked her through the crowd of adventurers. Chaos erupted as Pookie started beating on the man, and he lost his grip on Leibelec, who let out a loud yell. Polandra dropped Shady, and Doggy attacked the man, biting him in the leg. Wolfton took out his Sword, and warhammer, but the man regained his composure, cast a strange spell, and Wolfton and the two pets went flying away from the man. He grabbed Leibelec by the neck again, she grabbed him by the neck, red energy amerging from her hand, and the man fell over, dead. Leibelec regained her composure, and was knocked over by another man in a cloak. "You little Bitch. You must pay for your family's treasonous acts." He picked her up by her neck and pulled off her helm, and threw it over his shoulder. Her hair-ribbon fell out of her hair to the ground. "Hey asshole." The man turned around, Polandra threw a punch at him, missed, and the man cast some spell that knocked Polandra into the wall near where Wolfton had fallen.  
  
~~  
  
"Ishtrak doesnt know what to do.. The guards no like me anymore..." Ishtrak walked back to where she had left Masta. "we not gettin in da city." Masta walked around deep in thought. "I dont think the child was brought here anyways. Let's go back to EC." Masta and Ishtrak started running back to the east commonlands. When they reached the end of the valley they heard Leibelec's yell.  
  
~~   
  
Bugems and Jraxel had finished killing a group of orcs that had attacked them near the valley to Nektulous Forest. Bugems kept his eyes open for signs of the child, but none could be found. A loud Yell came from the direction of the wayfarers camp, and the Rogue and Druid started running to the path that led from Nektulos. Ishtrak and Masta ran up beside Jraxel and Bugems. "You hear that, guys. Something is wrong." They ran to the tunnel to the wayfarers' camp.  
  
~~  
  
"Heh, bitch.." The man tightened his grip on Leibelec's neck, as she struggled to free herself. "You are going to face the same fate as you sister." He pulled Leibelec close to his face, and kissed her roughly on the mouth. When he ended the kiss, Leibelec looked like the life had been drained out of her.  
  
"Hey you asshole!" Something hit the man in the back of his head. "LET GO OF LEIBELEC RIGHT NOW!!!!" Porin charged at the man, swinging her axe wildly at him. The axe connected with the man's arm, and got stuck. The man laughed, and pulled the axe out of his arm. "Silly Dwarf... so stupid.. now.." He pulled the axe out of his arm, and slashed it at Porin, taking her left arm off. Porin fell to the ground, bleeding badly. The man laughed again, and still clutching Leibelec by the hair he pulled her Breastplate off and Ripped her cloth shirt. "You must be punished for your family's foul deeds." Shady Swashbuckeler started to attack the man, but he was thrown back to the other side of the cavern. The man heard a loud war-cry come from the tunnel enterance, he picked up Leibelec, threw her over his shoulder, and gated away. Polandra saw him gate away and crawled across the cave to where Porin lay. 'that mother effer... must've broken a rib..' Polandra touched Porin on the shoulder. "Po.. you.. ughh... ok..?" Polandra groaned, Porin wasnt moving. "Help.. please.." She passed out as Bugems and Jraxel tunred the corner to the cave.  
  
~~  
  
"Polandra.. wake up..." Bugems was kneeling over the beastlord, when she woke up. "Oh.. Bugems.. we all tried our hardest..." Polandra started crying. "Porin! her arm.." Polandra looked into Bugems' eyes. "Is she.. dead.." Bugems nodded. Polandra stood up, walked over to Leibelec's fallen helm, and picked up the skull hair-bow that had been in her hair. "Jraxel... the guy took her.. we were nearly helpless against him..." she handed him the bow. Jraxel attached the bow to his tunic. "Who took her?" He looked into her eyes, as she replied. "I never saw his face, but i am led to believe he was an Erudite, despite his in-human strength."   
  
Shady waked over to Jraxel. "Your daughter went to the Plain of Knowledge." The man gave a sorrowful smile to Jraxel, "sorry 'bout LeiLei, mate. I tried to save her, but that guy.. crazy stong.. Used wizard nukes like you wouldnt believe..." Shady tunred around and went back to light the fire that was in the middle of the cavern.   
  
~~  
  
Darkpo, Drizts and Llandra were running around the Plain of Knowledge asking everyone if they had seen Celestio. Darkpo decided that they should go and ask her mother, so they walked to the complex with the fishing pond, and came to the apartment that Poliana lived in. Darkpo hugged her mother, and told her everything that had happened in the last few days. "Oh, dear... I'm so sorry, it is my fault.. i had heard rumors about an evil group of Mercenaries that do whatever the highest bidder will pay. I guess that that damn Queen of the DarkElves has decided to get revenge on the families of those that she knows have wronged her, and her race.. and then Celestio..." Darkpo looked at her mother in total seriousness. "Momma.. Celestio is missing..." Poliana laughed, "No she isnt. she showed up here yesterday.. she told me about the attack on Nana, and that she saw you being dragged into Neriak... Do you want to see her..." Poliana showed Llandra and Darkpo to a bedroom, where in the tiny bed lay a very little dark elf girl, with close cropped white hair. "When she showed up, she was half starved.. i couldnt let her leave to find Leibelec and Jraxel.. they know she is allways wellcome here, and i was going to be taking her back to Nana today, but i am re-considering moving out to WC.. maybe Nana, and Celestio should move here, there is higher demand for jewlery here, you know Darkpo." Poliana looked at Llandra, and smiled. "Sorry to be rude, I'm Poliana Mezmerizzer, Darkpo's mother. Happy to meet you, Miss Llandra." Llandra smiled. "i'm so happy that the child is allright, Darkpo and Leibelec were so very worried, and so was I." Poliana looked at Llandra "You know what was very odd about Celestio coming here, was a Barbarian Man who escorted her here.. Barmane i think his name was..." Llandra giggled. "that's what Barmane was up to.. AAKKK!!!" Llandra fell over, and doubled-up in pain, grasping her head. "POLA!!!" she started convulsing, and stopped as suddenly as she had started. "OH MY GODS!" Darkpo dropped to Llandra's side, and checked her pulse. "She's alive, but in shock." She opened Llandra's eyes, and the pupils were dialated. Darkpo casted a strenght buff on herself, and picked Llandra up, and proceeded to carry Llandra to an empty bedroom. "Mom. I'm going to go back, and tell Leibelec that Celestio is safe here, and then go get Grand-Nana, so that she will come here for the time being." Darkpo smiled at her mother, "If Llandra starts convulsing again, mezz her."  
  
~~  
  
Darkpo was running down the tunnel to the Wayfarers camp, when she heard someone yell "LEIBELEC! WHERE ARE YOU!" Darkpo started running faster, and when she reached the cavern, she saw Jraxel sitting on the ground staring at something in his hand, Bugems was sitting with Polandra's head on his lap, Ishtrak was trying to revive Wolfton, and Cairenna was crying into her new husbuand's shoulder. "Jraxel... What Happened? Llandra had a seizure when we went to my mother's home, she kinda said something about Polandra. Where's Leibelec?" Darkpo looked around the empty cavern, for some sign of her sister. "A man took her... Polandra and Wolfton are allright, but Porin.." Jraxel looked to Bugems. "She was killed." Darkpo almost started crying, "we found Celestio.. she is at my mother's home.. Momma heard rumors about a evil group of mercenaries that might be working for the Queen of Neriak. She said that we should bring Grand-Nana to stay with her until the threat on our family is over." Darkpo lowered her voice. "Mayhaps we should try to find a cleric... to heal Polandra and Wolfton, and maybe if it is not too late to resurect Porin..." There was a blanket covering Porin's tiny corpse near where Cairenna was crying into Masta's shoulder.  
  
~~   
  
Hours later, after finding no sign of Little Celestio, and having no news from the others. Celebiel was walking near the Druid ring when she saw Leibelec fall from nowhere, her shirt was ripped, the poor girl was beaten so badly she looked half dead. "Leibelec! What happened!" Celebiel ran to her friend's side. Leibelec rolled over, and the same jagged letter 'J' that was tattooed on Darpo and Grand-Nana was on her chest. "Stupid assholes... tried to... rape.. harm touch came back.. killed 3..." Leibelec passed out. Celebiel picked up Leibelec, and carried her to Grand-Nana's home. Grand-Nana's Spectre carried Leibelec into the house andlaid her on the couch, as Celebiel talked to Grand-Nana about her plan. "I'm going to go to EC, to find Bugems and figure out what happened. Have Deayth watch out, and if anything is amiss, get out of here, as fast as you can." Nana nodded, "Allright dear. You keep safe." Celebiel hugged the elderly woman, and ran east.  
  
When she was in the East Commonlands, she let out a shout that she was looking for Bugems. "M'Lady we have a LARGE PROBLEM." he shouted back. "WHERE ARE YOU BUGEMS!" She kept running on the main path. "WE ARE NEAR THE WAYFARERS CAMP!" When Celebiel got to the Wayfarers camp, Bugems hugged her. "Porin is dead.. Cele.." Wolfton was sitting on the ground, looking dazed. "He's never seen anyone die before." Bugems whispered, "He blames himself, for it and for Leibelec being taken.." Celebiel smiled, "I found Leibelec.. whoever took her, now has 3 less goons.. and translocated her to the druid ring in WC. She's with Nana now." Jraxel jumped up and hugged Celebiel. "HOW IS SHE?" Celebiel frowned, "She looked like she's been thru alot of shit, but fine.. Nana is going to use her Necro-Healing Powers, and fix her up." Jraxel frowned, "Darkpo said that her mum has invited Nana to stay with her in PoK until it is safe for their family..." He proceeded to tell Celebiel what all had happened in the past few hours. Celebiel looked at Porin's Corpse, and smiled. "I can resurect, but only a little bit."  
  
She walked over to the blanket and raised her hands over the small mound, whispered a small prayer, and the mound stirred. Polandra and Cairenna were enraptured as Porin sat up, and the blanket fell off. "Wow.. i had the freakiest dream.." Cairenna, Wolfton, Polandra and Ishtrak group hugged the little warrior. "Uh.. guys.. that.. hurts... OH MY GODS! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY HAND!!!!!" She looked at the bandaged stub on her left arm. "It got chopped off, silly." Cairenna hugged Porin again. "Is you ok now, Dorf." Wolfton smiled at Porin. Porin grinned at him and said, "I is ok now, Wolfton."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thanks for reading this chapter. Sorry it is soooooo long! ^_^ Couldnt get it to end! hehehe. Thanks to GUest for replying, i didnt understand your comment.. but i think i know who you are. ^_______^ Chapter 9 is going to be coming soon!! 


	9. Chapter the Ninth: Kids, Cuts, and Very ...

* Chronicles of the Riders of the Mithril Star *  
  
~ By GnomishKrunchies ~  
  
Chapter the Ninth: Kids, cuts, and very happy Elves  
  
(A/N: this chapter is almost naughty... but i tried VERY HARD to keep it clean, a few blatant refrences to people.. er.. uh.. yeh... but nothing completley described.. ENJOY!!!)  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
After much yelling, screaming, and Cursing, Leibelec and Darkpo convinced Grand~Nana that it would be best for her to go to the Plain of Knowledge. Masta had gone to Freeport to let Sanenah know that they were leaving the area, and to get Ommundani. Now he was back, and Ommundani was getting ready to gate half the group to PoK and Bugems was going to gate everyone else. Ommundani had obviously cooled down about Ishtrak being around, because she kept her mouth shut and made no "dirty ogre" comments. When the group gated to the Plain; Drizts, Poliana, Celistio, Llandra and Barmane met them at the the grassy field that was the Port-in place. Llandra hugged Polandra as soon as she could, "Pola! What did they do to you! I could feel it in my brain!" She looked at Wolfton, who was carrying his breast plate, and had large bandages wrapped around his torso. "Wolfton.." She started to cry and hugged him. "Wolfton is ok now, Llandra.. no need cry.." Llandra giggled. Celestio flying-tackle-hugged her mother. "oh.. Mummy.. there were very badbadbad ment hurting Auntie Darkpo.. and GreatGrandNana... I tired to find you, but Mr. Shady tried and he couldnt.. so he brought me to Auntie Polli..." Celestio hugged Jraxel. "Daddy, are the bad men going to hurt me?" He smiled at the child, "No. sweetie.. they will not hurt you, I promise." Celebiel tapped her name-sake on the shoulder, "Do i get a hug?" The Little girl's eyes widened and she Flying-tackle-hugged Celebiel, "CELE! How are you, did you find Uncle Jugger?! Will you stay with me?! PLEASE!" Drizts laughed, and whispered to Bugems, "Dang that kid is hyper, I wonder if she's Jraxel's.." Bugems kept from laughing out loud. Grand~Nana laughed, apparently she had overheard. "Dear me... i need to rest a bit..." Bugems took her arm, and he and Drizts led her to a bench that was nearby. She smiled at Drizts, "She acts like Jugernaght and Dyce when they were young, you know... and her grandfather..." the elderly woman sighed. "You were a hyper young child too, Drizts..." She laughed at him, and Bugems laughed too. After all greeting were done, the entire group walked to Poliana's House.   
  
Porin was still feeling horrible, so she immediately went to bed. Poliana made supper for everyone, and Darkpo said that it was the best thing she had to eat in weeks, and since she had only eaten twice in the past 3 weeks, that was not as great a praise that it should have been. Everyone laughed at the cmment, and ate supper in silence. Wolfton complained of pain in his ribs, so he and Llandra went to one of the back bedrooms so she could apply a special medicine to him that would dull the pain and let him rest easier. Cairenna winked at Masta, and whispered, "Yeh.. special 'Medicine'.." She laughed, and stood up. "i'm going home. Bugsy, are we meeting here tomorrow mornin?"   
  
Bugems nodded, "Yep, first thing in the morning." Cairenna smiled and nodded her head in acknowledgement at her cousin. She shot a glance to Masta, grinned evilly and walked out the backdoor, pulling up her hood. "I'd better.. Go!" He jumped out of his chair and said a rushed, "It-was-nice-to-meet-you-all-see-you-tomorrow-morning!" before he ran out the door. "Them Crazy Kids." Leibelec giggled, and dropped a spoon. Everyone in the room laughed. GrandNana smiled, and looked at Poliana. "Poli, can i set up my jewlery making supplies in your workshop?" Poliana nodded at Nana, "of Course Nana. Follow Me." Darkpo, Drizts, GrandNana and Poliana stood, and walked out of the room to Poliana's workshop. Celebiel shifted her weight in her chair. Ommundani sighed, and looked out the corner of her eye to where Ishtrak was dozing in a chair on the other side of the room. Leibelec smoothed Celestio's hair down, and kissed her daughter on the head. "Bed-Time, sweetie." Celestio yawned, "No... mummy.. i dont want to go to bed.." Jraxel stood up and took Celestio from Leibelec, who stood up and the took her to the room that she was staying in. Celebiel smiled, "she's so adorable.." Ishtrak grinned, "Leilei sed that next bebe iz gwyn be named afta ME." Darkpo laughed, "I dont think Leibelec is thinking about having babies, Ishtrak. But if she does, she'll probly name the baby after our brothers." Leibelec loudly cleared her throat, and everyone turned to see Leibelec and Jraxel standing at the enterance to the hallway. "As Interesting as our sex-life is, is it really any of your business what I name my children." Leibelec leaned against the wall, and Jraxel put his arms around her waist. "Ya know.. i think it would be fun to have another baby..." He gestured innapropriately. "JRAXEL. We ARENT Even Properly married... No more babies until i see a PROPER ring on this finger." She glowered at the man and pointed to the bare ring finger on her left hand. The room erupted in laughter, and Leibelec's face turned to a purple hue. She pushed past Jraxel, and he sighed. "Leibelec... I thought our relationship wasn't like that..." A door slammed, and Jraxel let out a cry of pain. Another door opened and Llandra yelled "WOLFTON AND I ARE BUSY IN HERE, DAMMIT! STOP BEING SO FOOKIN LOUD!" Followed by a few curses in the barbarian language. Polandra stood up and said, "Crazy people with lovers. I'm goin out." She put on her backpack, put on her cloak, and picked up her ulaks. "Doggy. Come." She and the dog walked out the door. Ishtrak let out a loud snore.  
  
"Someone is Jealous.." Celebiel grinned and realized that she, Ommundani, and Bugems were alone. "oh.. well.. uhh.." Celebiel blushed at Bugems, who gave her an intense look. Ommundani snapped. "I'm tired.. the OGRE's smell is bothering my nose. I'll talk to you both in the morning."   
  
Bugems smiled at Celebiel. "Good night M'Lady." He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. Celebiel stopped him, stood up and kissed him on the lips. He was shocked, "Cele!" She smiled at him. "Sorry Bugs.. it is just, well.." He put a finger to her lips, and their eyes locked. She licked her lips, and he kissed her again. He put his hands on her hips, and she crossed her arms over his shoulders. Bugems broke the kiss, "Your armor is too loud.. we're gonna wake up Ishtrak..." Celebiel giggled, "Bugsay.. you talk too much.." He grabbed the cloth over-skirt of her armor, untied it, and took it off her. She sat up on the table, and he stood between her legs. The kiss didnt break until they heard someone clear their throat. Celebiel fell off the table, and nearly knocked Bugems over. Poliana was standing in the door, tapping her foot. Bugems blushed, "Uh... i'm sorry Ms. Mezmerizzer. We.. uh.." Poliana laughed at Bugems. "I had a affair with a married man... i'm not a damn prude... dont act like I dont know what your Shaman friend is doing to the warrior... or what my daughter and her sister's cousin are doing." Poliana sat on a chair and put her legs up on the table. Bugems turned around for a moment, and Poliana winked at Celebiel. -He's a good one, dear- she mouthed. Celebiel smiled and blushed. Bugems saw this, and kissed Celebiel on the lips again. "I must retire, M'Lady." He winked at her, and turned around, walking out of the room.  
  
Celebiel slumped down into a chair and started to cry. Poliana sat upright, and started to pat her on the back. "Dear, are you ok?" Celebiel sobbed, "I-I-I feel.... li-like i'm ch-ch-cheating on Jugger.." Poliana hugged Celebiel, "Oh.. hun.. you aren't cheating on Jugernaght.. dear, you are your own woman... when Jeroab disappeared, i had a boyfriend, and was pregnant with Jeroab's baby. I felt like i was cheating on Jeroab, but i wasnt cheating, i was living my life. Dear, I have known Jugernaght longer than you have. He has had girlfriends before you. Don't feel bad, dear. Sweet Dreams." Poliana stood up and walked out of the room.   
  
Celebiel stood up and left the building, Cairenna and Masta had known Bugems longer than anyone else in the group and Celebiel needed to talk to his cousin and best-friend. When she had reached the apartment that Cairenna had pointed out to her she knocked on the door. She heard a giggle and someone fall over. Cairenna opened the door very slowly, and peeked out. "Celebiel? What's wrong?" She opened the door, and Celebiel knew what was going on. Cairenna was wearing a tunic that was almost too short, and Masta had a sheet wrapped around himself. Celebiel blushed, "Heh.. sorry to interrupt.." Cairenna laughed, "Bah.. we werent doing nothing.. seeing Leibelec with her little girl made us want a little family of our own." She smiled at her sheet-clad husband. "So.. Cele what's wrong?" Celebiel took a deep breath and whispered, "Bugems kissed me." Cairenna let out a whoop of joy. "Finally! All we've heard from him when we were staying in Kaladim was 'Celebiel this' and 'Celebiel That'. He REALLY likes you." Cairenna grinned. "So how was it?" Celebiel blushed again, "It was great.. but that's what was wrong.. what about Jugernaght? I dont want to forget him.." Celebiel started crying again, and Masta walked into the bedroom, to put some pants on. "Oh.. Cele.. you can never forget Jugernaght.. before you and I met, I had a boyfriend who i was VERY serious about. He was killed, and i was raped by the murderer.. Masta and Bugems were in the group of people that caught the man.. they were my best friends.. and i know that now i have Masta, i can't forget Gabriol." There was a long pause, and Cairenna asked, "So.. why arent you two still kissing, or doing other things?" She raised an eyebrow at the Paladin. "Because Darkpo's mother interrupted... if she hadn't i dont know what would've happened.. i was sitting on the table, and Bugs had gotten my overskirt off.." Cairenna asked, "What happened did he go to bed or did you run out or what?!" Celebiel whispered, "Bed.. and i think he invited me to join him.." Cairenna jumped out of her chair. "GO TO HIM! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? GO BE WITH HIM!" Cairenna pratically pulled her out of her chair and pushed her to the door. "Good Luck Cairenna." Celebiel winked at her friend. Cairenna winked back at Celebiel, "Good Luck to you too.."  
  
~~~  
  
Felt that's a good spot to end this chapter, i told you that it would be out soon. ^__^ look for more updates soon! 


End file.
